


Fanvideo: Get It Right - Wesley Wyndam-Pryce

by ladyvisionary



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Buffyverse - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Fanart, Fanvideo, Fanvids, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Loss, Relationship(s), Video, Vids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvisionary/pseuds/ladyvisionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Wesley tries, he doesn't always succeed. But despite his failures, Wesley manages to go on fighting, trying to do his best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvideo: Get It Right - Wesley Wyndam-Pryce

**Author's Note:**

> Clips and spoilers from Angel season 3-5  
> Song: Get It Right, as sung by Leah Michele on "Glee"  
> Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns the world of Angel and Buffy the Vampire Slayer.


End file.
